Crystalline
Crystalline is Crystal's dragonsona - a character that I hold near and dear to my heart. Please do not edit her page unless I permitted you to do so, and ask for my permission before using her in anything. Note: While she is my sona and represents me quite well, she is not really 100% me, just so you know. Appearance In a crowd, you won't pay attention to this dragon. Maybe you will spare her a glance as a blur of pale colors cross your vision, but it is much more likely for you to notice her presence when she's sitting in a corner, away from other dragons, either with her eyes fixed on a scroll or book, immersed in music or just getting lost in her own world. As she is hard to notice, she appears smaller than she actually is. But don't let her apparent size fool you - Crystal is actually tall, in fact, slightly taller than most dragons of her age. She is thin and sleek, with no visible large muscles or strong build. She's not all skin and bones, though, as most parts of her body still look considerably normal, with some fat balancing the proportions out. Crystal's main scales are a very pale shade of icy blue, very close to white on the spectrum, but not quite reaching there. Her diamond-shaped scales are so smooth that it is impossible to see the outlines unless gazed upon with scrutiny. When you do so, however, you will notice that on the edges of each scale, a slightly deeper shade of blue is present, dusting each of them subtly. All of her main scales have a faint glimmer to them when viewed under very bright lights. Her underbelly is much more subtle in color in comparison, being a very pale and light grey, bordering on being pure white. When light casts on them, however, they have slight reflective quality, but not much, not enough to be noticeable. Like all IceWings, Crystal has extra horns behind her head, aside from her main ones, which aren't very long and are straight and pointed. All her extra horns and spines that trail down her back are almost the same length as her main horns, ending in a sharp tip. While her horns are silvery-grey, all the extra spines are sky blue. Her ears are somewhat pointed as well, but not very long, and often twitch according to emotion. Her eyes are somewhat of an unusual color - a strong, deep teal, with hints of turquoise mixed within. They do not show her true emotions easily, unless you gaze deep enough into them. When she lets her emotions surface, however, the two orbs are very expressive, and will expose just how great or bad her mental state is. Normally, you won't be able to read any of her true thoughts from them, as they are as neutral as the expression she keeps. She doesn't walk with her head high or stands up straight, but neither does she keeps her gaze on the ground either. She only makes sure that her eyes never lock on another dragon's, and the way she walks sometimes make others wonder if she was truly rooted to the ground instead of just floating in a dream. Personality It may be hard, or even impossible to tell what kind of dragon is she just from how she looks. However, one can almost instantly be sure that she is distant, far, far away from the real world. It isn't too far from the truth - Crystal almost always gets lost in her thoughts, her head in the clouds and her eyes focused on nothing. She appears to be permanently in a trance-like state, her teal eyes not betraying any wild thoughts she might be experiencing in her brain. She would even admit that she would much, much prefer living in a world that her mind made up than the actual world. "Friendly" might not be the right word to describe her. Most of the time, she'll either back away from a conversation or straight up run away when approached. More often than not, she'll deem attempts to start a conversation with her as hostile, and this might prompt her to respond too bluntly, and what she says can often be presumed as rude. She appears to be antisocial, preferring to stay away from crowds of chattering dragons and locking the rest of the world out with a scroll in her talons. What most dragons do not understand is that not all of this is intended. Crystal suffers from social anxiety, which has gotten better with age but still present. She gets very nervous and her mind temporarily shuts off when she has to be social. This is why she chooses to avoid them altogether. While outwardly she appears to be rather fierce, grumpy and even intimidating, she is only unapproachable because she'll stutter terribly every time she tries to speak, or just feel her voice get stuck completely in her throat. This usually only applies to total strangers, but in certain situations, it can still occur. While she appears to enjoy a life of mostly solitude, and most part of it is true, deep down she isn't proud of this fact. She wishes she could socialize like normal dragons, so that she would feel less like an outcast... and less lonely. Another reason why she isn't openly friendly is because she has given up a long time ago. Once, when she was an innocent, young dragon, she tried to be as vocal as possible to others - but because of her terrible social skills, many presumed her to be weird at best, and outright crazy at worst. After being rejected and shot down too many times, Crystal gave up on trying to actively seek out friendship, and has actually developed a fear towards meeting new acquaintances. She is also really critical and hard on herself, very self-conscious of what others think of her, and panics once she thinks someone is thinking negatively of her. Despite all the antisocial tendencies she shows, Crystal is actually lonely and desires companionship. It's like she fears social interaction, but also secretly craves for it. She wishes she had all the communication skills that others possess, so that she can speak normally to everyone without needing to worry about what others think of her. That's why she is trying her best to resolve her social anxiety and improve her tragic social skills. But those aren't the only flaws she possesses, and she is well aware of that. Crystal will almost gladly tell you that she is a lazy dragon. She feels unmotivated to do anything that she cannot find interest in, whether her logic tells her it is necessary or not. Not only that - she procrastinates. If there are no strict limits set, she would probably never finish something that she is assigned, and is known to rush many things at the last minute. She also doesn't have a long attention span, and if something is deemed boring or unnecessary to survival by her, she'll more than likely just abandon it. Her emotions are volatile, often controlling her more than she controls them. A lot of her decisions are influenced by how she feels rather than what her logical thinking tells her. She can rarely do anything without letting her emotions getting in the way somehow. She is also mentally rather weak, not taking many negative comments well. She is pessimistic, but only probably because she was once overly hopeful and positive, and got disappointed by the harsh reality too many times. This is probably also the reason why she would rather live in her non-existent fantasy worlds rather than be practical or realistic. When faced with a negative situation, she would try to delay or avoid facing it as long as possible, trying to pretend that everything is fine by distracting herself with other activities she enjoys. Besides, her self-esteem is close to zero. She was once only doubtful of her own abilities, but they eventually turned into almost outright self-loathing. She has trouble seeing herself in a positive way, and wishes she could be as confident as so many other dragons. When complimented, she may thank you and respond with a smile, all the while denying that she is what they claim her to be, but she doesn't always believe it. In fact, she has been known to reassure others by talking herself down. However, while she thinks she is mainly made up of weaknesses, she has her strengths, too. Crystal is a peace-oriented dragon, and she will not let a fight or argument carry on longer than necessary. Whether she forgives the other party immediately or not is another issue altogether, but she doesn't cling on to a grudge for too long. If she doesn't like you, it usually wouldn't be because of only one incident in the past. She chooses to let go of things quite easily, and since she is too afraid to voice her own opinions most of the time, she rarely offends anyone either. She may not understand what others feel easily, but she definitely knows how to keep her mouth shut. Crystal is a very secretive dragon, and there are many parts of her that she does not wish for everyone else to know, such as her general insecurity and buried loneliness. Because of this, she is very good at keeping secrets and remaining silent about things. She can be a very good liar as well, even though most of the time she tries to avoid lying, as she doesn't always feel good about it. She is patient, and a good dragon to go to if you want to vent since she's a listener, not a talker. She may or may not understand exactly what others are going through or feeling, but she knows what not to say to make the situation worse for someone else. While remaining neutral to strangers, to those she has known, she can be surprisingly kind, although this side is rarely shown. Crystal tries not to make too many connections or form too many relationships, as she simply thinks keeping them in a good condition is too tiring and difficult, and just doesn't want to hurt anyone because of this. But with those whom she had already formed a bond with, you can be sure that she'll try her best to keep them. {| Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)